The present invention relates to a skin cleaning composition for personal hygiene use.
As is known, several skin cleaning compositions are available on the market, including, for example, solid paste products of different shapes usually based on alkaly substance soaps, or synthetic cleansing substances adjusted to a slightly acid pH.
These solid paste products, even if they are the most popular skin cleaning materials, are however affected by a lot of drawbacks, the most important of which is that they do not assure perfect hygiene conditions, since they are usually provided for a multiple use, that is used by a lot of persons.
Moreover the above mentioned solid paste cleaning products leave in their holders a water residue which softens the paste material. Moreover, if the holding cup has draining openings, an aqueous slurry drains on the floor or in the basin, which is rather objectable.
Other cleaning products comprise mostly dense solutions including surface-active, anionic, amphoteric, non ionic or cationic components in an aqueous solution: these products typically comprise shampoo's, bath foam compositions, personal hygiene compositions and the like.
Also these products, which contain comparatively high water amounts, however, are affected by great drawbacks, for example high shipment costs: moreover water favours the growth of fungi and bacteria and, because of this fact, preserving agents must be included in these cleaning materials, which are susceptible to locally irritate the skin.
These solution products, moreover, must be held in expensive bottles, which can involve tightness problems.
To the foregoing it is to be added that the use of these solution sking cleaning products in communities and the like is rather disavantageous, since metering devices holding these products must be periodically filled and serviced.
Yet another type of known skin cleaning products consists of the so-called emulsions or "milks" which generally comprise water-oil emulsions: these products, as it should be apparent, have the same drawbacks as the cleaning solutions and moreover a poor cleaning efficiency. Because of this fact, the use of these products is generally limited to the cleaning of the face skin.
Yet other types of skin cleaning products or compositions comprise powder or granulated materials, mainly based on anionic, amphoteric, non ionic and cationic substances.
These products, on the other hand, can be metered and supplied with great difficulties: moreover these powder products are susceptible to irritate the respiratory ducts of the users and, because of this reason, these cleaning products can not be used in communities and the like.